End of the Road
by AllisonHope
Summary: Sequel to 'The Hardest Thing' XRay makes the worst decision of his life, but it could also be the best decision for his heart...so...first update since a YEAR...im so sry...chapter 10 is changed also...
1. Loved

_Hey! I am back with the sequel for my story The Hardest Thing...I hope you like this one also...  
_  
_NYC  
_  
"Rex," Tabby whispered as he walked into her brother's room, "Please don't be mad at her. She had to leave, she had to get out."  
  
"But she didn't say good-bye!" Rex yelled as he threw a baseball out his window and smashed the glass. "She left me all alone Tabby. I thought she loved me. How could she do this? We belonged together. Did I do something to her?"  
  
_/We belong together, and you know that I'm right/  
  
/Why did you play with my heart and why did you play with my mind/_  
  
"She loved you too Rex! Don't do this." Tabby screamed at him.  
  
"She lied to me Tabby." Rex yelled  
  
_/Said we'd be forever, said we'd never die/  
  
/How could you love me then leave me and never, say good-bye/  
_  
"She didn't lie to you Rex!" Tabby said, "Don't say that. She would never lie to you. She loved you."  
  
"_Loved! Loved!_ She _loved_ me Tabby. She probably forgot about me already. It's been a year today that she left! So if she still _loved_ me, then she would have called, but she didn't! Therefore, she _doesn't_ care." X-Ray yelled as he walked outside.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tabby asked as she ran after him.  
  
"Where I belong." He said as he stormed off.  
  
"And where is that?" Tabby asked him.  
  
_**"Back at camp."**_  
  
_Hey guys I'm sorry it was so short, they won't all be like this though because this is just a preview of how it's kinda gonna be...well please review...The song that this is based on is called 'End of the Road' by Boys II Men.Chickadee chickadee in my soup! Tata..._


	2. Changes

_Wow! I never knew that people liked the story so much! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chino_  
  
"Hey Storm guess what?" Kerri asked storm as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Storm asked. Ever since she moved back to Chino she changed. She dyed her hair a reddish-blond color and she was getting into a lot more trouble. She just looked completely different.  
  
"Did you here they opened Camp Green Lake again?" Kerri said as she sat down.  
  
"You're kidding?" Storm asked  
  
"No I'm serious. It's now a co-ed camp but they haven't had any girls yet since they re-opened. And they have a different warden." Kerri said, "And guess what?"  
  
"What?" Storm asked.  
  
"I saw you and your little friend Melissa smoking pot yesterday. Guess who gets to pay a little visit back to the desert?" Kerri yelled at Storm.  
  
"I'm not gonna deny it Kerri. I was smoking pot. What are you gonna do about it." Storm said as she got up in Kerri's face. **Smack.  
**  
Storm put her palm up to the left side of her swollen cheek where Kerri had slapped her.  
  
"You little bitc-." Storm was about to say  
  
"Shut up Storm. Ever since we moved here you changed. It's been a year, you need to move on." Kerri yelled.  
  
"I have moved on." Storm yelled.  
  
"Moving on doesn't mean sleeping around for the fun of it Storm." Kerri said.  
  
Storm glared at Kerri for 10 seconds before firing back at her.  
  
"Ya well at least when I was with them they didn't beat me or force it upon me." Storm screamed. **Smack **again. Kerri backed Storm up into a corner.  
  
"Don't you dare ever say that again. Just because you lost someone doesn't mean-." Kerri was cut off  
  
"Doesn't mean what Kerri? Doesn't mean I can treat people like this? I was treated like this my whole life."  
  
"Storm, you're only 15 years old and you're throwing your life away on drugs and sex. Why are you doing this? Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get packed. You're leaving tomorrow" Kerri said as she walked upstairs to tuck her daughters in.  
  
Storm did know what she was doing and why she was doing it. She wanted to forget X-Ray. The first day she got back to Chino she went to the mall and went home with the first guy she met.  
  
She didn't want to call X-Ray because she didn't know what to say. After all it had been a year ago today she left her love and heart behind. She was also afraid.  
  
She knew she had to leave for Texas again because she was also becoming an influence on Rockell. Just last week Storm walked in on her smoking a cigarette. Rockell had also cut up her own skirt and made it so it was short a showy. Rockell was going to be another Storm Fiorentini.  
  
_There yaz go yo! Chapter 2 of mah lil diddy. please RR. Chickadee chickadee in mah soup!_


	3. Scars

_Hey people thank you so much for reviewing. I'm so sad. My sister graduated yesterday so im the only one left. But in good news i get to go see Harry Potter 3 today. Is it any good? I loved the books. Well here is your third chapter._  
  
**BUS**  
  
_'Yes'_ X-Ray thought to himself, _'I did it. I get to go back to camp.'_  
  
This is how it happened:  
  
X-Ray was walking in a gas station. He was wearing bagging jeans and a black muscle shirt. He looked at the cashier to make sure she was looking at him before he put some stuff in his pocket. He looked the cashier in the eye as she called the cops. Smiled when he saw the cops come and take him away.  
  
Now, he is on the bus taking him to where he will forever belong. And also not knowing, that there is only one bus belonging to Camp Green Lake.  
  
**CHINO**  
  
"Storm?" Rockell asked as she walked into Storms room, "Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Because, anywhere is better that here." Storm replied as she put a shirt in her bag.  
  
"Storm, can I go with you?" She asked as she looked at the ground.  
  
"No Rockell. No, you can't." Storm whispered.  
  
"Why?" Rockell fussed.  
  
"Because you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't throw that away Rockell. Please, don't be like me." Storm screamed at her little niece. She sank to the ground and started to cry.  
  
"Storm, please don't cry." Rockell whispered an she sat next to her, "I like being like you. I always get what I want when I act like you."  
  
"No Rockell, you don't understand what my life was like before I went to camp." Storm sobbed as she continued, "I always had a reason to be bad, but I didn't in New York. I had everything that I wanted when we lived in New York. But now I have nothing."  
  
"I don't have anything either Storm." Rockell whispered.  
  
"Don't say that. You have a mother who loves for you, two sisters that look up to you, and friends that care for you. To me, you have the world." Storm said.  
  
"Storm," Kerri called, "The bus is here."  
  
"Rockell, promise me that you won't ever be like me." Storm whispered as she grabbed her bag.  
  
"I promise." Rockell said as she walked down the steps and outside while clinging to Storms side.  
  
"Bye guys. I'll see you in 24 months." Storm said as she was about to get on the bus. She felt a tugging on her mini skirt and turned around. Rockell was standing there with never ending tears.  
  
"Rockell, I'll see in two years okay? Don't do this." Storm said.  
  
"Rockell lets go." Kerri said as she was about to pull Rockell away. "Why did you have to be like this Storm? I knew I shouldn't have taken you from New York. If Rex was here-."  
  
"He has nothing to do with this." Storm snapped at her.  
  
"What about the _'It's like you're about to touch something really hot. And you know that it can scar for life, but you don't care'_ feeling?" Kerri asked.  
  
"Kerri, that feeling has faded away along with the scar that it left." Storm said as she walked on the bus.  
  
**BUS**  
  
"Kerri, that feeling has faded away along with the scar that it left." X- Ray heard as he saw a girl walk on the bus.  
  
"Storm." He heard a little girl yell as he saw a blond kid run on the bus and give the teenager a hug.  
  
"Hi Rex." The little girl said.  
  
"Hey Rockell." X-Ray said back as he watched the teenaged girl stare at him with shock and hurt.  
  
_Okay! Chapter 3! u like? please review! Chickadee chickadee in my soup!_


	4. GoodBye To You

**Hey guys...im back...and so is the story...**  
  
"Please Storm! Let me come with you." Rockell cried as he clung to Storms side. Storm couldn't speak. She was lost in the eyes. His eyes. The eyes belonging to Rex Jabari...  
  
'No,' Storm thought to herself, 'Not again. I can't let him know that I missed him. I can't let him know I remember him. I can't let love show.'  
  
"Rockell!" Storm screamed, "You are not coming with me! You need to stay with your mother and sisters. You promised me you wouldn't do this!"  
  
Storm was now on the verge of tears. She wanted her favorite niece to come with her so bad. But she couldn't expose Rockell to such a place.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't turn out like me."  
  
"Let's go Rockell. Storm needs to leave." Kerri said as she pulled Rockell off of the bus. As soon as she was out of the buses way, Storm broke down and cried.  
  
"It's okay Storm." X-Ray said as he touched her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Storm screamed in his face as she got up and sat down on a seat.  
  
"I don't even know who you are." She lied.  
  
_/Good-Bye to you/  
_  
"That's a load of bullshi-," Rex yelled.  
  
"You don't know who I am and I don't know who you are." She lied again.  
  
_/Good-Bye to everything that I knew/_  
  
"I know who you are and you sure as hell know me Storm Eva Fiorentini. I knew you would forget once you moved back to Chino. And to think, I actually _loved_ you." Rex yelled at her.  
  
"You don't know anything about me! And why would I love _you_?" Storm lied a third time as she tried to hide her tears.  
  
_/You were the one I loved/_  
  
"I can't believe you. Tabby was so wrong." Rex said as he walked to the back of the bus.  
  
"I hate you Rex Kaleb Jabari!" Storm screamed as she sat in the front of the bus.  
  
_/The one thing that I tried to hold onto/_  
  
"I hate you, too!"  
  
_/Good-Bye to you/_  
  
_'I hate you, too!'_ Cut through her heart like a sharp knife slicing through melting butter.  
  
"I love you X-Ray..." She whispered. "I love you."  
  
**CAMP**  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I am your new warden, Miss Rachel Dean." Said a woman with black hair and crystal cat like eyes. "You will wake up and 8 AM every morning for breakfast and afterwards, have counseling for an hour. Unlike the last warden, you will not be advised to dig holes everyday.  
  
"Lunch will be served at noon and dinner at 5. If you have any complaints come see me or your cabin's counselor. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes," Storm asked, "Last time I was here we had uniforms and shower tokens. And since I am the only girl here so far, will I be sharing a cabin with the boys?"  
  
"No and no. You will have one shower a day and just yesterday two girls arrived so you won't be sharing a cabin with the boys." The warden smiled.  
  
Storm and Rex went there separate ways to the cabin. Once Storm set foot in her cabin she could tell that this wasn't going to be good. And as if on cue, two girls walked out from a bathroom.  
  
"Oh great." Storm said as she looked upon the familiar faces of the _'evil twins'_ Julie and Katelyn Brown.  
  
**So...did you guys likey? please read and review...ringraziamenti...Chickadee chickadee in my soup!**


	5. Why Me?

**Hey guys....sorry it took so long....I got into some trouble....opps?  
  
**After Storm unpacked her bags, luckily with no comments from the twins, she had to go to the Wardens cabin to talk about the rules and other stuff. Storm was almost positive that X-Ray would be here too.  
  
"Hello Miss Fiorentini." Miss Dean said, "Hello Mr. Jabari."  
  
"So, what are we going to talk about?" Storm asked.  
  
"Basically the rules and why you're here." She said, "But since you've already been here, I don't think discussing the rules would be necessary. Now Storm, you are here for drugs basically. Am I correct?"  
  
"Almost." Storm said.  
  
"Oh right. You also liked to disobey your sister and you had sex with numerous guys." Miss Dean said.  
  
"Wait! Does he need to be in here when we discuss this?" Storm asked.  
  
"I don't think it matters Stella. Though you didn't even sleep with me." X- Ray said.  
  
"I didn't think I had to." Storm shouted, "I mean, who would want to sleep with you anyways?" Storm felt her heart breaking with every word she said.  
  
"I have to go." She said as she jumped up and ran back to her cabin.  
  
"Why me?" Storm screamed, "Why is it always me? Damn it I hate my life."  
  
"Why you? Because he loves you. You little brat, you don't even know what you have do you?" Storm looked up and saw Katelyn staring down at Storm with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Storm asked as she got up.  
  
"Storm, he misses you, and here you are treating him like he's a bad dog or something. You're doing all this bad stuff because you miss him." Katelyn said as she sat next to Storm.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to feel? Like you said, we don't belong together." Storm whispered.  
  
"Yes you do." Katelyn smiled, "You know, I regret not becoming your friend when I first met you."  
  
"Me too." Storm said.  
  
At 5:00 the dinner bell rang and the 3 girls walked into the mess hall arm in arm. The girls dragged her to a table and they sat down.  
  
"Boys, I'd like you to meet Storm. She just got here." Julie said as she smiled at the boys.  
  
"Whoa now. Stella baby I know it's only been a year but you look so damn fine." Storm heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Screw you Squid." Storm said as she glared at him.  
  
"When?" He asked as he leaned over the table to get close to her.  
  
"You have any money?" Storm asked him as she also leaned in close.  
  
"No." He smiled.  
  
"To bad." She said as she took the toothpick out of his mouth, "Because I sure as hell don't come cheap."  
  
"You know each other?" Katelyn asked  
  
"Sadly yes." Storm said as she leaned back in her chair. She saw a quick glimpse of X-Ray. He was talking to some guys while pointing to her.  
  
"Hey stupida bastardo. What are you saying about me?" She shouted across the mess hall to X-Ray.  
  
"About how you're a two faced whore." She heard some guy that was sitting next to X-Ray yell.  
  
"Oh hell no!" Storm screamed as she got up and started walking towards the table.  
  
"Oh shit." Julie, Katelyn, and Squid said together as they followed Storm to the table.  
  
"You did not just call me a whore." Storm yelled while grabbing the attention of everyone.  
  
"Yeah I did. What you gonna do about it?" The guy asked  
  
"Niente."(nothing) Storm said, "That's what I'm going to do."  
  
Storm then looked at X-Ray. "You. Outside. Now!" She yelled.  
  
**Ok...I think this was a little bit longer.......Chickadee chickadee in my soup!**


	6. Eyes of Fire, Hearts of Ice

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! _Milagros_, you are the best reviewer! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here is the next chapter!**  
  
"What do you want?" X-Ray asked as they stepped outside. He looked at Storm with confusion in his eyes as he leaned against the wooden post.  
  
"Why the hell did you tell him that?" Storm screamed, "It's none of his business what I do! And it isn't any of yours either!" She avoided looking in his eyes. Last time that happened was when she kissed him for the first time.  
  
"Well you're lucky I told him. When I saw him checking you out when you walked into the mess hall I panicked. He's a bad guy Stella."  
  
"I can take care of myself! And don't call me Stella!" Storm raged.  
  
"Why not? You seemed to like it last year. God! Is it that painful for you to remember the good times we had?" He taunted.  
  
"I moved on X-Ray. I think it's time you did too." Storm said calmly as she walked into the mess hall.  
  
She sat down next to Julie and sighed.

"Why does he always do this to me?" Storm asked herself. She looked at the door and saw X-Ray walking in. He sat next to some boy with black hair. He looked to be about 12 or 13.  
  
"Liar." X-Ray mouthed in her direction. He kept repeating it over and over again.  
  
"Will you stop?" Storm screamed as she jumped up and walked over to him. "Stupida ragazzo! Io odio tu. Dio!"  
  
X-Ray looked at her confused.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"She said, '_Stupid Bastard! I hate you! God_'." Storm looked in the direction of the voice and saw the boy with black hair.  
  
"Jeez Rex! What did you do to her to get her so pissed?" The boy asked. He stood up and looked at the two. His black hair was spiked in the front and his brown eyes glowed with sorrow.  
  
"I didn't do anything." X-Ray said, "Miss Storm here seems to be mistaken." X-Ray grabbed Storms hand and dragged her outside.  
  
"_Storm?"_ The boy whispered...  
  
**Outside**  
  
"Liar." X-Ray said. He was holding Storms shoulders so she couldn't move.  
  
"How am I a God damn liar?" Storm screamed as she tried to fight against his grip. They were both now in a yelling contest. "Let me go." She loosened her right hand and made the palm of it meet X-Rays left cheek hard.  
  
X-Ray looked at her in shock and slammed her against the side of the mess hall.  
  
"I know you're lying Storm. I know you still love me." X-Ray said in a low voice. Storm had now given up fighting back and just stood there while X- Ray had her pinned against the wooden outside wall of the mess hall.  
  
"How would you know?" Storm asked dangerously.  
  
"Because, the day we first kissed I saw a fire in your eyes. You still had it even when you cried. It's fading now, but I can still see it. I love you Storm. That fire has never gone out, and it never will. It never ever will." X-Ray whispered as he let her go and walked back into the mess hall leaving Storm alone.  
  
She didn't know what was happening. She just walked down the steps and sat down. She looked up at the sky. The sun was about to set.  
  
"I have to talk to you." Storm heard a voice. She turned around and saw the boy standing behind her. He seemed nervous.  
  
"About what?" Storm asked.  
  
"Okay...this may sound stupid. But where were you born?" He asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Italy." Storm answered.  
  
"So you haven't lived anywhere else?" The boy asked.  
  
"When I was young I moved to Chino, California. Th-." Storm was cut off by the boy.  
  
"Did you have any siblings?" He asked. His brown eyes were filled with so much hope.  
  
"I have a sister, Kerri, and I had a brother. I don't know where he is though." Storm said as she looked down.  
  
"Storm," the boy whispered, "Why did mom and dad get rid of me?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Storm whispered, "Danny..."  
  
**That's the chapter...review 4 the rest! lataz! Chickadee chickadee in my soup! **


	7. Matto Persona

**Hey guys...sorry for the cliffy! Here's the next chapter!**  
  
"Oh my God!" Storm whispered, "Danny...?"  
  
"Storm, why did they give me up?" Danny asked again.  
  
"Danny, they didn't. I thought you knew." Storm whispered.  
  
"Knew what?" Danny asked. He looked at Storm with pain in his eyes.  
  
"Danny, mom and dad didn't send you away. The cops took you away after they died." Storm said.  
  
"How did they die?" Danny asked. He still didn't know how they died.  
  
"Um...car accident." Storm lied. She couldn't let him know the truth. Not yet.  
  
"What happened to you?" Danny asked. "I mean, where did you go?"  
  
"Um... I went to the original Camp Green Lake." Storm said.  
  
"For what?" Danny asked surprised.  
  
"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about you. What have you been doing?" Storm asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well. I was sent to the orphanage and then I was adopted. I was sent here a few months ago for stealing a car. A nice car. A blue mustang convertible." He said.  
  
"Ha! You remind me of someone." Storm said as she laughed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Twitch." Storm simply stated.  
  
"Who?" Danny asked.  
  
"You'll learn." Storm said.  
  
"So..." Danny started, "What's the deal with you and Rex?"  
  
"Niente." (nothing) Storm whispered.  
  
"Niente? Bugiardo."(liar) Danny laughed.  
  
"You know? I don't know what's going on with me and X right now." Storm said.  
  
"Do you love him?" Danny asked.  
  
"Odio amore!" (I hate love) Storm screamed as she ran to her cabin.  
  
**Mess Hall**  
  
"I don't think I'm _ever_ gonna understand girls." Danny said as he walked in the mess hall and sat in between X-Ray and some boy named Jake.  
  
"What? You gotta thing for that whore?" Jake asked as he laughed.  
  
"Okay. One, she isn't a whore. Two, don't disrespect a girl like that, and three, if you ever say my big sister is a whore again I will _kill_ you!" Danny shouted.  
  
"Danny?" X-Ray yelled, "You're Danny Fiorentini?"  
  
"Yup!" Danny smiled.  
  
"Wow!" X-Ray said, "Do you know how long she's and Kerri have been looking for you? I mean! When she first came to Camp Green Lake she miserable because she lost everything. And now she returns to the same place and she finds everything? Cool."  
  
"Wait. You know about my parents too? Am I like the last to know that they died? Jeez!" Danny said upset.  
  
"You didn't know they died?" X-Ray asked. He stood up and went outside. Danny was right next to them while they continued talking.  
  
"Not until like, 5 minutes ago when Storm told me they died in a car crash." Danny said.  
  
"Car crash? They didn't-." X-Ray stop himself right in time, "I mean, yeah, a car crash."  
  
_'Why would Storm lie to her little brother?' X-Ray thought_.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go to the cabin, see you later." Danny said as he walked away.  
  
X-Ray kept walking until he reached the girls cabin.  
  
"Storm Fiorentini! How could you lie to your brother?" X-Ray yelled as Storm jumped off the bed.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Storm screamed as she walked over to him.  
  
"He's your little brother Storm! He deserves to know the truth." X-Ray yelled.  
  
"He doesn't need to know just yet okay?" Storm screamed.  
  
"But you need to tell him soon." X-Ray said.  
  
"How do you suppose I do that X-Ray? '_Oh hey Danny! I thought you should know that I lied to you. Yeah, your father killed your mother and then I killed him so I was sent to Camp Green Lake for murder.'_ Yeah X-Ray that will work out nice! He'll just think I'm some kind of matto persona!" Storm screamed!  
  
"Storm! Speak English please!" X-Ray begged.  
  
"She said I'll think she was some kind of 'crazy person'." Storm heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Danny run from the door.  
  
"Danny wait!" Storm screamed.  
  
**Hey! hope you liked it! review! Chickadee chickadee in my soup!**


	8. My Storm

Hey guys! sry im late! heres the next chapter!  
  
"Danny wait!" Storm screamed as she chased after him. She followed him and ended up in the boy's cabin.  
  
"Danny I'm sorry!" Storm said as she ran inside.  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry? You killed my dad Storm! Our dad!" Danny yelled as he threw something at the wall.  
  
"You didn't know what he was like Danny!" Storm said calmly.  
  
"Yes I did! He was a kind father to me, you, and Kerri! And you killed him." Danny cried.  
  
"Yeah Danny he was a good father, but only in public! He only acted like a real dad when people other then us were around." Storm whispered quietly.  
  
"What do you know?" Danny said harshly.  
  
"What do I know? I know that when people weren't watching he was different. When we were alone he hurt us. Do you know how much he hated us Danny? He started with Kerri. That's why she disappeared. That's why she left us! And when she left it got worse. For years he hurt me and mom when you weren't there.  
  
"And one day I came home from school. There he was hurting her like he always did. And I saw him kick her in the head and I thought what it was going to be like without a mom. I knew she was gonna be hurt bad. But I didn't know she was going to be dead. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life living in Hell. So I killed him." Storm tried to control her tears but they kept spilling out.  
  
"I don't believe you." Danny said  
  
She looked in his cold eyes and ran out the cabin door. She sprinted off into the dark cool sky. She didn't know were she was going and she didn't care. She ran until she couldn't anymore and collapsed on her knees and sobbed.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about her dad. She thought about what would have happened if she didn't kill him. She could be living with a nice family right now. Her father could be in jail and she would be with Danny. But most importantly she wouldn't have ever met X-Ray.  
  
"I'm sorry Papa!" Storm whispered as she got up and walked back to her cabin. "Ti amo!"(I love you)  
  
Next Day  
  
"Storm wake up!" Julie said as she jumped onto Storm's bed.  
  
"Ughhh!" Storm groaned as she pushed her off. "I don't wanna!"  
  
"Fine!" Katelyn laughed as she and Julie walked to the mess hall for breakfast.  
  
Storm lay in her bed and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
"Storm?"  
  
Storm looked over and saw Danny standing in the door frame.  
  
"What do you want?" Storm asked harshly as she yanked the covers over her head.  
  
"I believe you." He whispered. Storm looked up and motioned for Danny to come and sit next to her. She looked him in the eyes and hugged him as he cried softly.  
  
"Danny go to breakfast." Storm said as she let go of him.  
  
"Why?" Danny asked as he sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
"I need to think about some stuff right now." Storm said.  
  
"Okay." Danny smiled as he ran off to breakfast.  
  
'I hate this!' Storm mentally screamed.  
  
"Hey." Storm looked at the door and saw X-Ray walk in.  
  
'Oh no' she thought, 'This is bad!'  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
  
'Yes' she thought again.  
  
"No! We have nothing to talk about!" She said deadly.  
  
"What ever." He said, "So...why did you do all of that stuff in Chino?"  
  
"Because I felt like it." Storm answered simply.  
  
"What have you done to yourself?" He asked as he caressed her face. She flinched severely at his touch.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said as she smacked his hand away.  
  
"Storm please don't do this." X-Ray said as he tucked a strand of her new red hair behind her ear.  
  
"I hate you!!!" She screamed as she started to slap him over and over.  
  
"Storm stop it! Stop it!" He screamed as he grabbed her wrist and squeezed them hard.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed loudly.  
  
"Storm what has gotten into you? Ever since we saw each other on the bus again you've been a bitch!" He yelled back and pushed her to the bed. He was now lying on top of her.  
  
"Get off!" She screamed as she started to kick and squirm.  
  
"Tell me why you're doing this." He asked as a tear fell from his cheek.  
  
This was not his Storm anymore. His Storm was blond and loved him. This Storm was a red head and didn't care anymore. This Storm is a cold heartless person...  
  
...His Storm was gone...  
  
Ok guys thatz the chapter I hope you liked it as much as I did! Gracias! Chickadee chickadee in my soup 


	9. Sleeping Beauty

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated since like forever! My bad my bad! So here is the next chapter!**

"Storm you used to be the nicest person in the world. Why did you become so cold?" X-Ray asked.

"I loved you!" Storm screamed as she slid out from under him and ran outside.

She was almost all the way to her cabin when she ran into someone.

"Hey baby no reason to run." She heard as she looked up into the eyes of the boy who called her a slut.

"Oh. Now I have an even better reason to run." She said as she turned around and tried to run again.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere." He said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

She looked to her side and saw X-Ray running up to them.

She smiled to herself and pressed her lips against the boy's lips hard. As she slowly removed them she looked into X-Ray's eyes. They were as cold as ice. Everything about them made her shudder. And along with that she felt horrible.

"No!" X-Ray screamed, "No! You bastard."

"Hey man, don't blame me." The guy said as he put his arm around Storm, "It's not my fault I'm better then you."

Storm just stood there and looked at the ground. She watched as X-Ray walked up to her and lifted her chin with his finger tips.

"I'm sorry for doing this." X-Ray whispered.

"Doing what?" Storm asked as her knees weakened.

"This." He said as he kissed her softly on the lips. It ended just as fast as it started. And after that he walked away.

Storm just stood there with her fingers touching her lips. She felt something spark in her heart.

_She needed him more than ever....._

**Okay! There ya go! The other chapter! Si si! It's short I know! Sorry!!! Chickadee chickadee in my soup!**


	10. Love Daddy

Okay so i know it has been more than a YEAR since i have updated...im REALLY sorry for making everyone wait...you can kill me and throw stuff at me if you would like...i deserve it! 

This Chapter is called "Love Daddy" here ya goes! its kinda short, but it'll work...

* * *

Storm started to run towards the boys tent to talk to X-Ray when she heard someone calling her name.

"Storm," she heard miss Dean yell, "Storm. Something happened!"

"What?" She asked almost dreading the answer.

"Follow me."

Storm followed Miss Dean into the head office where she found Kerri sitting with Mia, Carolina, and Danny.

"What the hell is going on?" Storm asked as she saw the tears streaming down Kerri and Danny's face.

"Storm," Danny whispered, "I thought you said you killed dad. I thought he was dead."

"What? No! He is! I did kill him. Kerri, please tell me what's going on! Oh my God! Where's Rockell! What happened to Rockell?" Storm shouted as Mia ran to her side.

"He has her Storm!" Kerri shouted, "Dad has her! He's not going to let her go until he gets you!"

Storm couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't stand, she had to sit down. Tears started to flood her eyes as she slid down the wall and sobbed.

"No! This isn't happening. He's dead! I saw them take him away in the ambulance! I saw him in the hospit-" Storm stopped midword, "Oh my God. You're right."

"What is it Storm?" Miss Dean asked

"He's alive..."

"He has Rockell, Storm! Help us get her back!" Mia cried as she tugged on Storms pants.

Storm nodded as she left the office and went into her tent to pack her bags.

"Storm! What's going on?" Julie asked as she helped Storm hold a shirt.

"I have to leave. It's my niece, she's been taken away." Storm replied with tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Storm!" Julie said as she hugged her friend.

"I'll keep in touch. Tell X im really sorry for everything I've done." Storm said as she grabbed her bags and walked out of the cabin and drove out of Camp Green Lake.


End file.
